4 girls that think they're boys
by ddamlt100
Summary: Alex knows that she isn't a normal teenager do to her family's past. But when the war starts it goes to a whole new level, as she, her sister and 2 cousins pretend to be boys. If that wasn't enough on the evacuation to America they crash on an island. Now how is she suppose to date the guy she likes when he'll think she's gay? William Golding owns lord of the flies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alexandria Chem Chapter 1**_

"Come on Kameron. Why are you stalling? Out of all of us you were the most excited to go to America. Now you're dragging your feet. What's wrong?"

Her 13 year old sister turned to look at her. "I don't know. Some thing feels wrong. I don't want to go on the plane any more. Maybe we should go home."

I sighed this is probably home sickness. Sometimes I hate being an older sister.

"We can't do that. You heard the radio. We got out just in time. Mom's letter saying they were leaving to the country came right before those bombs dropped. There's nothing left there for us. Besides, that will have made all of our hard work go to waste. Come on Kameron. We cut our hair so we could be safe. It's not like we can tell them we're girls 'cuz we'll be in trouble and get kicked out. Staying at this school is what has kept us safe. Now we're going some where even safer. And it will undoubtedly be much more fun then this stupid boy's school. Think of the adventure."

The light came back into her eyes. She started nodding with a small smile. "Ok. Now let's pack our things. Remember they don't always do the right thing when it comes to luggage. It will be best if we put everything important or irreplaceable in our carry-ons. And make sure you put it right above you or under you seat." She blinked for a moment. Then smiling went to start packing.

...

Hours later we just finished eating dinner. We were sent up to finish packing for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Then we would board the planes. I sat down and went over my checklist 3 times. Then I went over Kameron's carry-on. Only 5 minutes passed so while she finished I took a nap.

...

Suddenly the room was shaking. I looked around startled. It was pitch black in the room. Outside I heard explosions. Oh no!

"Kameron! Kam! Where are you? Shit! What was that? Why is it so dark? Oww dammit, was that the lamp? Are you in here?" A body crashed into mine. Immediately to not be detected I changed to my 'boy' voice.

"Cam, is that you" Heavy breathing. "No it's me. Taylor. Jess sent me to get you cuz Kam said you were taking a nap while she was taking your stuff down. All of her stuff it there too. But she didn't get your or her carry on. She was freaking out so Jess made her help with our luggage to get her mind occupied. Are you ok?"

Ok good Jess is taking care of Kam. "I'm fine. Can you get my bag under my bed by the pillow? I'm gonna grab Kam's." She made a noise I assumed was a yes. Quickly stepping around the broken lamp I grabbed Kam's duffle then feel along the wall to the door.

"Taylor are you alright?" A grunt. "Taylor?" I stopped and she bumped into me from behind.

"I'm fine. Right behind you. Go." Walking faster we stumbled into the hallway.

As we were about to reach the stairs, another explosion knocked us to the side. The other shadowy figures in the hall started panicking. It was almost impossible to get up.

Suddenly one of the taller figures called out. "Choir, stand still." Most of the boys stopped. The rest stopped because they probably felt silly. Finally I was able to get back up. Again the ground shook and I was pushed against a wall.

Well it was a wall until I heard it grunt. I looked up and met eyes with a red head. "Get up. We need to leave." At his rude tone my eyes narrowed. "Well I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to the guy whose breaking my ribs with his fat ass. Then I'll happily get out of your way."

At my words I felt his arms go around my waist. Before I could panic though, I felt him push the other guy off me. Quickly I scrambled up, grabbed my duffle and pick Taylor out of her pile of boys. She picked up Kam's duffle and we slid down the stairs.

"Aye. You could have said thank you!" The guy from before called. Looking over my shoulder I yelled out thanks. It wasn't until we met back up with Kam and Jess that Taylor told me I didn't use my guy voice. "Well hopefully he will just assume its 'cuz you're panicking. We're on plane 3. Let's go." We all grabbed out respective bags and followed Jess's instructions.

...

It was infinitely quieter on the plane. Every one knew what to do because our captains told us at dinner before we went to finish packing.

During the lull between explosions more and more students filed on. At one point Jess got off to help a captain who was trying to get all of the little kids on. Once they were on our plane was full and we were cleared to take off. After the rocky start we were in the air.

The intercom came on. "Please remain seated while we divert form out pursuer."

Whipping around I climbed over Kam to look out the window. I saw the plane and went to put on my seatbelt. As I did Taylor climbed over me to look. I felt the plane tipping as she went to sit back down. Before she could slide out I grabbed her around the waist and held on as she fumbled to buckle herself in.

Once she was in I let go and nodded when she mumbled a thanks. Jess shot me a grateful look when the plane lurched again.

Tilting, Kam gripped my hand while we bobbed and weaved to get out of the enemy plane's range. Most of the boys were trying to look out of the windows to see it. A few were sitting the sophisticatedly while the captains tried to keep all of the others in there seats. I heard several little kids crying for their parents.

Hopefully the whole ride won't be like this. 30 minutes later we finally got away form the other plane.

Now that it was quiet I decided to would write to clear my thoughts. Instead of taking out my diary I took out one of the 7 packs of paper in my bag. As I took out a sheet I looked up and saw Kam shaking her head at me.

"Why must you bring 50,000 pieces of paper? If you need that many then you write way too much." I simply rolled my eyes. I started writing my story. About 1 hour into it I looked up and saw everyone was either asleep or talking quietly. I put away my story which was now 7 pages longer that before.

Pulling out my blanket I made sure my bag was strapped to my leg. Then I took my blanket and wrapped it securely around me. Right before I leaned back I saw Kam still had her earphones in. leaning forward I took them out wrapped them up and put it in my bag. Then I got resettled.

As I leaned back before I could close my eyes I caught sight of a slightly round boy being teased. Before I stood up for him though, a captain came and solved the problem. Leaning back I closed my eyes. While I was drifting off I wondered what it will be like in such a new place. I can be whatever I want to be in America after all.

...

I woke up when I felt the plane lurch. Blinking my eyes to get rid of the leftover sleep, I glanced around. A few of the boys woke up as well. To my left I heard movement. Jess was waking up too.

When she looked at me I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hand. A captain who was passing by paused.

"Yes?" "Is everything alright sir? We lost the enemy plane right?" He sent me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry son. We lost that plane 3 hours ago. Pilots probably just fightin' the wind. If it makes you feel more secure, that captain would tell us if something was wrong. And we've got that there emergency exit just in case. I'll let you know if there's danger… What's yer name?"

Taking my eyes from the exit I looked at him. "My name is Alex, sir. Alexander Chem. Thank you." He nodded then went back to patrolling.

Jess tapped me. "What did he say?"

"He said the pilot would tell us if something was wrong. There's the emergency exit. He's really nice." "Pretty cute too."

"If I only had 2 more years. And wasn't a guy." At my last statement she busted out laughing. Right after I joined her, the plane started jerking again. This time it didn't stop.

Taylor jumped awake, or tried to. She was buckled in, in her defense. Kam woke up slowly. "What's going on?" She asked even though it sounded like "Naats noning non?" around her yawn.

Before I could open my mouth the plane really got violent. Now I could see several captains moving to the pilot's cot. I took off my seat belt and fully turned around. The rest of the boys had woken up and were panicking again.

Someone tapped my on my shoulder. It was the guy from before.

"Listen Alex, you seem pretty smart. You and your friends are some of the oldest and your all calm. I need you to watch the youngest for me while we go and help out the captain. Now if things get to out of hand I want you to get everyone off the plane. Understood?"

I nodded wide eyed.

"Good. But wait for me to signal you." Before he left he ruffled my short hair. I couldn't help but watch after him with a crush forming in my heart. Then as soon as he was out of sight I saw all the captains were gone.

The little kids screaming got louder. "Jess we're gonna move to the exit. Help me get the little kids." As the words left my mouth I got thrown out of my seat into another seat. Looking up I saw Jess scramble up and go to the littluns.

Kam and Taylor made their way to the door Jess pointed out telling as many people they could to get to the door. I got up and did the same making my way –slowly- to the kids. Getting there I saw an older boy helping her already.

Since we didn't know where we would drop I decided to hand off bags to the older ones. No one questioned me in the panic.

Finally Jess, the boy, and I were able to go to the exit when suddenly the cock-pit opened. "Alex. Do what I told you!" As I went to look at him the plane took a nose dive.

"Every one hold on to some thing!" I climbed to the door and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. The other boy came to help me.

"Shit! That hurt!" "Alex!" "Oh shut up Jess!" We finally swung the door open.

Then with a force stronger than gravity I felt my self yanked out of the plane. Before I hit anything though, my trusty duffle bag knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jessica Stein**_

I saw Alex get yanked out. Before I could scream for her though I saw others follow her.

Two people wrapped their arms around me. It was Kam with tears in her eyes and some other boy. Taylor was in the distance holding on to a chair with some boy with dark hair.

The boy who was sharing a chair with me yelled out. Looking back I was half the plane was being ripped off. A captain came out.

"Oh shit! Go back in, go back in!" The captain turned around and ran back in. Then the metal started to screech as it pulled apart. Some kids weren't close enough to us and they were on the other half. As the last shred broke apart we started full on spiraling down.

All I could see was blue. The pressure became too much and the chair broke off. We flew out of the door and towards the sea.

I couldn't feel anything besides the wind tearing at my uniform and hair.

For a second I really appreciated the difference between being a boy and being a girl. As a boy my uniform had pants. And girl would have to worry about her skirt flying up and showing her panties. Plus there would be hair every where and once all this was over I would be a tangled mess.

Then I hit a tree. My eyes widened and I tried to grab a branch so I wouldn't kill myself hitting the ground. After the first three attempts failed I finally grabbed one.

Slowly I slid down the tree and tried to tune out the screams of others. I tried to walk but I got tired after about 25 minutes. I sat down and put my head between my legs.

...

About an hour later I heard some rustling. My head snapped up and I met eyes with a familiar looking boy. "I thought you were some kind of dangerous animal."

I stood up dusting myself off. He grinned at my kinda weird.

"I'm Roger. You seen anyone else?" I shake my head. Before I introduce myself there is a giant crash. We looked at each other and then took off running.

He stopped in front of me and I rested on a tree. In front of us was half of the plane.

Burning inside I saw a little boy roll out. I ran to him and rolled him over. He was coughing and crying. Roger walked up behind me. I picked up the kid and stood up.

It was really dark out so I thought that we should hide and go to sleep. As I walked back into the forest I heard Roger walking behind me. His presence was comforting because he reminded me of Taylor. Oh no! Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Startled I glanced curiously at him.

"You stopped walking. Plus you made a face." Me and my faces.

"I just remembered my, brother. I don't know what happened to him. Or my cousins." He grunted so I don't think he noticed my pause before brother. I almost said sister and gave her away.

Continuing on I brooded over all the things that could have possibly happened to everyone. Finally we reached a small clearing and I lay the boy down. Spotting a small pond of water I went and cupped my hands to get a drink.

On my way back to the boy I looked at Roger and saw he was against a tree. Laying down I felt something on my back. Turning I noticed for the first time I still had my bag strapped to me. No wonder I felt so heavy. Taking it off I used it as a pillow with the boy. Then I took him in my arms and held onto him tightly.

His shivering was so bad it was like he was having a seizure. Humming a little I felt him calm down and then fall asleep. I looked towards Roger and got up. Rummaging around I found the blanket I took off of Alex while she was turning and talking to the captain. Then I remembered the captains.

"Roger. Do you think the captains made it?" I hissed. If he was asleep I wasn't going to wake him. So I was a little startled when his emerald eyes flashed open.

"No. they were on the other half of the plane. They probably fell in the ocean. Go to sleep and worry about it in the morning." Instead of getting offended like most would I took it as him being concerned. That's how Taylor acts when she's concerned.

Sitting next to him on the tree I flicked out the blanket so it covered both of us. I was asleep before my head was against the tree.

...

I woke up and saw the kid from before shaking my leg. There were fresh tears in his eyes. Sitting up I glance around to see Roger standing up.

"We're gonna go see if anyone else survived." Nodding I stood up and rolled up the blanket. After I stuffed it in my bag we left. The little boy grabbed my hand as reassurance we walked around for a few hours and ran into a lot of boys.

They all knew Roger because they were in a choir together.

Suddenly a sound startled us. It was a horn like sound. The leader whose name was Jack forced everyone to line up. Apparently as a choir they needed to look presentable. H waved off me and the boy since we weren't apart of the choir.

Together we stumbled around until we got to a beach. Jack said that the man with the trumpet will probably have a boat so that's what I looked for first. Not finding one I glance around and saw a big group of kids.

Assuming the man was there I pulled the poor child farther until we were in the group. Being one of the oldest I was tall enough to see over others heads. Soon I was able to spot Taylor, Kam and Alex. Making my way over to them I lost the kid.

"Are you guys ok? No ones hurt right? And where is the man with the trumpet?"

Alex stepped up since she's the second oldest after me. "Everyone's fine. We have some scratches and bruises but nothing bad. And there is no man or a trumpet. It was just that guy." Looking over I recognize the boy who helped me on the plane.

Now his on a podium holding a shell. The kind I would take home from the beach. Then put to my ear so I could hear the ocean. Don't see the use in that now.

Suddenly a pudgy looking kid was right in front of me. "Wut's yer name?" Mildly shocked I muttered "Jess."

Just as he went to Kam the choir decided to grace us with their presence. I saw they all had on black cloaks now. That's stupid. They have to be dying in this heat.

When they reach us Jack leapt up to the blonde boy. "Where is the man with the trumpet? Did he leave to bring the boat?"

"There is no man. Just me." I beg to differ. He has the body of a man if you ask me. Even Jack looks pretty nice to if you get past his attitude.

"We need a leader. If you want Jack raise you hand. If you want me raise you hand." My hand leapt up. In my opinion he has done a might fine job. No need to change that. It was obvious he won.

When Jack blushed mortified though he offered him reconciliation. "The choir is yours though of course. Anywho we need names." The pudgy kid form before popped up. "I got them Ralph. Got them just now." I shifted awkwardly. Once the choir showed up he forgot about my cousins and Taylor.

"Actually you missed us." Leave it to Alex to speak up. Ralph just nodded.

"We'll have everyone introduce themselves so we all know who it is. You go first."

He pointed to me. Must have recognized me from his smile. I step up.

"My name is Jessie Stein." No way are they finding out I'm a girl. I don't know if I can fully trust them yet. "I'm Taylor Stein." "I'm Cameron Chem." "I'm Alexander Chem."

"I'm Sam Cular." "I'm Eric Cular." I tuned out after that. Once we reached Roger though I tuned back in.

"I'm Roger Cose." "I'm Maurice Empir." "I'm Simon Nylon." "I'm Robert Sub." "I'm Jack Merridew. What's your name?" "I'm Ralph Mass."

The one boy started to talk. "I'm-"

"No one cares. Shut up Fatty." All the boys started to laugh. How rude!

"His names not Fatty, its Piggy!" The laughter got worse. Poor boy was bright red. If you looked closely you would realize Ralph was trying to help but it didn't come out right.

"Anyway our first thing is to find out if its an island or not. I'll go, Jack you should come, you, and you. Will you come?"

I was a little surprised when he pointed to me. I'm a girl. I can't climb, I'm not like Alex. I quickly shake my head and point to her. He looks a little disappointed but asks Alex instead. She followed them easily but shot me a look when they started talking.

I was about to conveniently look away when I saw Simon faint.

Running over I kneeled next to him. Glaring accusingly at Jack I start to yell.

"Why does he have on this hot cloak? It doesn't make you all look better even if there was a man."

He waved me off. "Oh leave him. He's always throwing a faint." Before I could respond though, Alex spoke up. "It is incredibly hot though. You all should take those off so you don't get heat stroke. Just in case you know."

I'm honestly surprised she's being so calm and reasonable. That's normally me, and she's the hot headed one. It was slightly disturbing.

I see Taylor and Roger by me. "Can you take him in the shade?" They both shuffle off as I round on the three.

"Ok, y'all only really needed 3 anyway. Walking around the edges will take days. You should probably go up that mountain right there. Its already getting close to the middle of the afternoon so its gonna be extra hot. You should drink water every time you come across it so you stay hydrated and don't get sick. If you get hurt just know you can always rip part of your shirts for a bandage. And keep pressure wherever you're bleeding. Give me your jackets and that stupid cloak. If you need help send one person back and we'll come help. Ok. Understand?"

Alex rolls her eyes as she hands me their things. "Yes mother, we shall obey your every command." Jack and Alex started sniggering as I rolled my eyes. I'm use to being the mother of us as I am the oldest.

Ralph prompted them on and they left. I turned and saw that Simon was in the shade with Kam.

All seemed fine so I went and put my feet in the ocean.

**A/N:** Just in case there is any confusion the story is going to change to all 4 girls point of view. After the first 4 chapters though I probably wont do a whole chapter on 1 person. Hope you all enjoy. Oh and so you know Cam is the same as Kam I just change it up for dramatic purposes. You can spell it either way, I don't have any preference so I switch between both. Next chapter is Kam's point of view. Then its the infamous Taylor's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kameron Chem**_

After Alex left with those 2 boys I saw Jess go sit by the ocean. I stayed in the shade next to the poor boy who fainted. As I started looking for Taylor I heard rustling next to me. Simon sat up next to me. Quickly so he didn't get sicker I helped him.

"Are you alright? It was pretty scary seeing you drop to the floor like that. Pretty sure Jess was yelling about it being because you were hot. Want some water? Took off your cloak, I hope you don't mind. The other 3 went ahead but it wasn't that long ago. In fact you could probably catch them if you ran for a bit. Now that I think about it though, you shouldn't be running. Sorry I'm babbling 'cuz I don't know you." Finally after way to long I tokanother breath. As my lungs refilled he decided to reply.

"I'm alright, just a little tired and well yeah hot. Didn't mean to scare you. Probably get water in a bit. Thank for taking off my cloak. Really don't like it anyway. Kinda glad I'm not going with them. And its ok, I like that you talk a lot." At his nice words I beamed. Sticking out my hand instead of hugging him was difficult but I was able to manage.

"I'm Cam, I hope we can be really good friends." He reached over and wrapped his arm around me. My eyes widened but I still hugged him back. When he pulled away there was a small smile on his face. "Shy?" His blush answered for him. I decide he is gonna be my best friend on this island.

Leaning back I quickly came up with some modifications to my stories so he wouldn't know. Hopefully though a day will come when I don't have to hide from him that I am a girl. We're on an island though so I don't know why we didn't tell them this in the first place. Would say embarrassment but Alex hardly ever gets embarrassed. It doesn't matter though because Jess didn't want us to so we didn't.

"Well Simon I hope you know that now you can't back down. You and me are gonna be best friends. Now way around it, no choice in the matter. Hope you like weird 'cuz yer gonna get a lot of it." Looking mildly concerned and really amused he simply responded

"Well you should know I'm considered pretty weird myself. I faint a lot, don't talk much, have no real friends, don't act manly, and have no skills outside of singing. The only reason I'm good at that is because I've been doing it since I was 3. Now I believe you will not talk to me. Make sure you pretend we never met. And if you really care you should hang out with Maurice. He's your type of person, right over there with the brown hair." Quickly checking out this Maurice guy, I turned back around and looked at him.

"You trying to get rid of me? I don't run away that easily. That kid seems nice but I said I wanted to be your best friend. Besides you think that's bad, I'm much worse. I love to read so much I use to let the shower run so I could stay up reading a little more. I'm 13 and my, brother is 2 months form being 16 and yet its, his friends that I'm most comfortable around. Cant sing, cant dance, can't write but Alex can. Like to climb trees, run, swim, oh I can draw. Honestly it's pretty average but my family is convinced I'll become the next Donatello. If I don't know you I don't talk unless we're alone. Then I get rally nervous and talk was too much. For the people who know me they think that when I get older I'll be crazy and either go all Picasso or get locked up in a padded room wearing a jacket that makes you hug yourself. Did I mention my leaf collection?"

There, since he wanted to try and be weirder than me. Don't know who he thinks he is but I'm the weird one. That is my title and no one will take it from me. But it would be nice to have some one else on my level when I want to talk. Pretty tired of all the weird looks. The only people that I've been able to really talk to would be Alex, Jess, and Taylor.

"Leaf collection, wow, almost as amazing as my rock collection. Just out of curiosity how do you know so many famous artists of the top of your head?" Hmm, rock collection. He'll be tough to beat.

"Taylor said the Picasso thing to me. I just really liked it so I remembered it, and Donatello was from the ninja turtles."

We beamed at each other for our obvious mutual love of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I may just be in love. But I'm not allowed to be since I am a boy. Oh well may be I'll get lucky and he'll be gay. Wait if he's gay what happens when he finds out I'm a girl. The struggle is real. Maybe he's bisexual. Nah I'm not that lucky.

"Well I'd like to say that we are gonna be great friends but I feel like your trying to challenge my weirdness." I scoff at him.

"Puh-lease. If anything, its you trying to challenge my amazing weirdness. You should stop now, trust me. I don't want you crying about how I'm weirder than you. But if you continue I'll be forced to do so. Sorry." On the inside I'm giggling so hard its ridiculous. I can just tell that I'm gonna be hanging out with him all the time until we get off this island.

But I've got to be careful. He hasn't said anything but I pretty much haven't said anything guy-like except ninja turtles since we got here. If I'm lucky then he hasn't noticed. Since we got to this school I haven't talked to anyone that wasn't a teacher, I'm not related to. I don't have practice like Alex and Jess. The only one who will understand my struggle is Taylor. And Taylor doesn't talk much period. Hmm what are some guy like things to say? Bugs, dirt, action figures, violence, oh and death. Yeah I can totally do this.

"So, do you like animals? I love animals." Shit! Whoops I'm not allowed to cuss. Of course neither is Alex and she does it on the daily. We'll just pretend that didn't happen. But really animals. If that didn't give me away then nothing will. What happened to the dirt, violence, and death?

"I mean did you see the WWE Smackdown last week. Crazy right? I thought for a second he was gonna kill that guy. Which would have been awesome!" Alright, that's better. Got violence and death in there. Need to work on the dirt, but its all good progress.

Next to me Simon shifted uneasily. "Can we go back to talking about animals? Preferably nice and cute ones that aren't vicious and wont potentially try to hurt or kill anything. Please?" Raising my eyebrow I turned towards him questioningly. Grimacing he just shook his head.

"You don't like violence and death? Isn't that what guys talk about? You would rather talk about cute fluffy animals? Isn't that weird?" Blushing he nodded to all of my questions. Sitting back for a moment I came to a conclusion.

"Well good then. Honestly I didn't want to talk about that stuff anyway. I just thought you would like that stuff. Glad you don't. And glad you didn't respond to that WWE Smackdown thing I said earlier. No clue what I was talking about. If you had asked for details I would have been screwed. So thank for being socially awkward." At that he busted out laughing. Grinning, I was glad he didn't get offended by that. He was laughing for a good 4 minutes and I was laughing because he was laughing for about 4 minutes. It wasn't even that funny.

I looked around suddenly and realized just how dark it was getting. Wonder how Alex is doing.

Jess left the ocean and was watching some of the younger children. Leave it to her to be the overly protective and caring mother when we're all stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. Speaking of overly protective, where's Taylor. Jess barely lets her out of her sight since we became 'boys'. Hmm I'll ask her where she went later.

Looking around for familiar faces for the first time, I realized that next to me is the boy who hung onto Jess with me on the plane. Before I can say anything though, I hear rustling. Whirling around I see its Alex, Ralph, and. Jack was his name? Or maybe it was John. Oh well what matters is their back.

Scrambling up I crashed into Alex. "Hey. Everything is fine, don't worry. We're gonna have a meeting to talk about what's going on. I see you made a friend. Where's Taylor?" have to admit I love my sister's telepathic abilities more and more every time.

"Umm ok. Yeah his name is Simon. But I don't know where Taylor went." Before I could answer anymore, the sound from that shell blew though the air.

As we all made our way to the chief I see Taylor stumble out of the woods. Waving at her, she makes her way over to me. Nothings mentioned about her disappearance because Jess would hear us and she would throw a fit. Tuning in I hear Ralph talking about how it's an island and to get the attention of a plane or a ship we'll have a signal fire. Soon as he said fire everyone go excited. Next thing I know I'm being swept up in an extremely loud crowd of boys.

They carry me up the mountain and then we wait there. Jack told them to get wood and they all dispersed. How are they supposed to start a fire when no one has any matches or a lighter? They realize that soon and look for ways to start it. Jess whispers to a big kid and he gives her his glasses. Out of all of us Taylor and I are the only ones with glasses so I was confused until they lit a fire.

In all the excitement no one noticed the fire started going down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Taylor Stein_**

After I moved the boy into the shade next to Kam I saw Jess go sit in the water while the others went to the mountain. Deciding to do some exploring of my own I walked into the jungle.

For hours I wandered around memorizing all that I saw. Even found a pig. Unable to resist my instinct I chased it down. Rather than hurt it, I found a hidden cave and caged it inside.

On my way back I started to feel nervous.

It wasn't because it was almost dark out. There have been plenty of times that I was out when it was pitch black outside and didn't recognize any of my surroundings.

Somethings following me, like I'm its prey.

Unlike most I don't ignore my instincts. So I pulled out my hidden army knife.

Alex keeps telling me that if I always pull it out I'll get caught and taken back to the hospital. Its the only thing I ever fought her on.

But we're on a deserted island so I don't have to worry about being caught until we're discovered here.

Slipping behind a tree, I held my breath and waited. Soon enough a boy came out. He had dark hair and eyes. Wait, he's the one who moved the fainted boy with me, and he was on the plane.

As he looked around to find where I went I walked up behind him.

"Why are you following me? I don't need a stalker. Its creepy, besides no one normal does it."

He smiled slightly off. "Now what kind of fun would it be if I was normal? Besides your the one who decided to walk off into the forest. We don't even know where we are. If anything your the weird one. I came to help you. Anyway aren't you what's his names brother, Jessie. 'Cuz he left his blanket on the ground this morning."

My eyes narrowed as I contemplated smacking the smirk off his face. The way he said that sounds wrong. And that is definitely Alex's not Jess's.

Snatching it out of his hands I stormed away.

Well I quietly stormed into the direction of camp. He was following me so it wasn't really away and I don't walk loud.

My mother taught me to be quiet enough that even behind someone I wouldn't be noticed. She also taught me how to be a shadow while we were on the run. These are both habits I have yet to brake.

Sometimes I see Kam watching me, trying to do the same. And she can but its not the same.

Using what my mother taught me, I quickly lost stalker dude. Later I would talk to Alex about him.

Or probably not.

…...

As they all started screaming about fire I decided to drift off.

With the yelling I started to feel something stirring inside. They got louder and louder and I was about to start running so I would make it to the pig.

Then a little boy came form out of a bush. He had come with Jess earlier. Crying into my legs, he held on as if I would save him. But the problem was he needed to be saved from me.

Squatting down to look him in the eyes I slowly pulled out my knife. The cool metal in my hand felt great as I pictured it coated in blood.

"Will you be my big brother?" Those wide hopeful eyes were almost irresistible.

Until the widened in pain and a wet squish filled the air.

"Baby I'm a girl, so I cant be your big brother. It will be okay though. All of it is over now. No more crying."

My voice breathed lightly in his ear. Pulling the knife out I stepped away.

Before he started chocking his eyes looked at me in amazement. "Be my mommy?"

A part of me wanted to finish killing him by suffocating him. However, I fought that urge and nodded, wrapping my arms around his small frame. Soon he went limp in my arms.

There were some trees burning near by. Perfect body disposal if there ever was one. Dragging his body over I saw that it was actually a pretty big forest fire. His body quickly lit up an was disintegrating in moments.

Walking away I saw movement. My instincts came in and I crept around to where I was behind him.

That boy again.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you not see the raging inferno that's maybe 15 feet away form us? Is this a suicide? Do I need to give you a pep talk so you will stay alive? What's the problem? Your girlfriend is cheating on you huh? Look there are plenty of fish in the sea. She's not worth is and if she's cheating then she's a slut who doesn't know the world doesn't revolve around her. Are you okay now? Can I say I did my good deed of the month? No more suicide right?"

In reality I wanted to leave but I needed him to leave first. If he went a little closer he'll be able to see the body.

So I tried to irritate him into leaving. And its looks like its working. After leaving the fire we went back towards camp

"Hey did you see that little boy with the mark on his face? Everyone said he ran off before the fire. Their worried he burned to death. I was trying to find him and I thought he went towards the fire. Did he?"

My eyes lock with his. "Do I look like a babysitter? If he ran to the fire then he probably did burn to death. No I didn't see him. After all I wasn't gonna get that close to a fire. Is that Cam?"

Frowning I ran over to her. Her breathing was raspy at best.

Moving her arms over her head I sat her against a tree. Ripping off a piece of my shirt I ran over put it in water then ran back. Placing the cloth on her head I looked around for Alex or Jess.

Not seeing them I caught Ralph's eye and waved him over. As he jogged to see what was wrong I heard Shadow leave. That's what I'll call him from now on, Shadow.

Ralph knelt down and checked out Cam. "He's fine. Its just how hot it was this morning and then the fire tonight probably overheated him. Give him a few minutes and he'll be good."

"Hey do you know what happened to your brother? Ever since the fire started I haven't seen him. But apparently everyone else has. And I was gonna try to talk to him and everything."

He's one of those golden boy's, I can tell. Well he'll fit Jess perfectly since she tries to be Ms. Perfect all the time.

Honestly I hope they don't start dating. I don't think I can take another one.

"Jess is probably talking to my cousin Alex. They'll be back soon."

Pretty sure there was another Alex on the island. Sure enough a few minutes later I see them slip out of the forest. Both were flushed as they headed over. Of course Ralph jumped up and interceded Jess to talk to her.

"Taylor, be honest. During the fire, when you left, did you lose control? Did you hurt something? Do I need to cover for you?" I nodded.

I had exceeded my level of talking for two days. The shell was blown, and we gathered.

"The little boy with the mark on his cheek. He's gone and we cant find him. He might have been in the fire." By now I felt all my cousin's and sister looking at me.

Nodding my eyes never left Ralph. After all I talked past 2 days. I wont go for 3.

Not realizing that while I nodded Shadow's eyes were on me as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

Shit! Fucking shit.

Taylor got the kid. And from the look on her face she thinks she's talked to much and she wont say anything for 2 days.

Should have know she would lose control like that in that stupid mob on the mountain.

If I had noticed her disappearance sooner I could have prevented it. Tried to warn Jess that this probably happened. Most of the time we're lucky and its just an animal. Other times it will be someone in our family.

But now, its gotten out and that little kid got the punishment. We'll have to find a way to cover for her.

I go off into the forest to clear my head. Stumbling my way through I tried to get a good feel of the area. It was almost pitch black in here but I kept going. Pulling down vines I sat down and started tying them together to make ropes. Soon enough I had clear mind and a bunch of ropes.

Quickly I climbed a tree and looped them up there. Sliding down I heard something. Assuming it was dangerous I whirled around and was face to face with the guy I was with earlier, Jack.

"Hey, why you sneaking up on people. That's not cool. You had me thinking I was about to be eaten."

He snorted. "Please, what whats gonna eat you? A giant boar."

We just met and we're already connecting. Great sarcastic minds think alike.

In reality I enjoy hanging out with him and Ralph more then I did those girls my mom wanted me to be friends with. It's just easier to be friends with guys then it is to be with girls.

With fake seriousness I face him. "Haven't you heard of all the wild boar attacks on the news? Apparently there is some type of chemical that gets in their water and makes them go psycho. Its from all the weapons use in the war. I've even seen some pictures were the people were hospitalized after the attack. Yea it might not eat all of me but it will eat enough. And sorry but I don't feel like walking around with half an arm and 3 of my toes missing. Maybe you think it looks cool but I've seen that guy without his ear. He looks off and nobody looks at anyone's ear. Imagine my arm gone, or my 3 toes. Now you know that would look weird. So I would like to stay away from the pigs if you don't mind. And if you do guess what? I don't give 2 craps."

After his eyes went down from nervousness he raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked. Way to cocky for his own good.

"You don't give 2 craps. Why cant you just not give 1? Honestly I never asked for any but you could have just said 1 instead of 2. And if your so concerned about wild pigs attacking then why are you in the forest. Plus your wearing shoes so I doubt you would lose 1 toe let alone 3. The news never said anything about pig tracks, and your not in a high enough rank to go to the conference room, so you haven't been able to watch the news since you've at the school. Your lying , I might have believed you if I didn't know what I did but I do. Anyway why were you in a tree? It made you look like squirrel."

Rolling my eyes I made something up. "We have to eat. I wanted to eat a banana but there were none in this one."

He narrowed his eyes but accepted my reason anyway. Because I'm good like that, covering my tracks and everything.

"Well I came after you because I was curious. You know that I'm in charge of he choir." Cutting him off I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes I know your head choir boy and can sing C sharp. Good job. I'm sure your mother is really proud. Your the daughter she always wanted." He glared at me.

"Ok first of all my mother has 2 daughters that are younger than me. Second of all most guys would love to be able to sing like me. Third that's not what I came over to say. Lastly you might want to ask a doctor about that eye problem you seem to be having. Now back to what I was saying. Since I'm the leader of the choir I decided they would be hunters. The reason I found you was because I wanted to know if you wanted to be one too."

Blinking I reeled back at him telling me off. That never happens.

Everyone has always been scared of me since that incident with Aubrey Cashall. But he doesn't know that so I suppose it is useless.

Does that mean I want to be a hunter though? Because I really think I do.

First though I gotta use this to help Taylor. What better way to keep her from hurting people then to have her constantly hunting animals? She would do it on her own anyway.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. What will we be hunting with though? You have a knife but what about the rest of us? And I want you to let my cousin join. The younger one, Taylor."

This time he rolled his eyes. Looking around I realized we would have one hell of a time trying to get back to the beach. Not thinking I grabbed his arm and started trying to get back. After a while he started walking with me through the vines and rope.

Halfway through our walk I realized I was practically holding his hand and I was suppose to be a guy. Blush covered my face but being the person I am I took the situation head on.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not gay. But I have a younger brother who wanders off to much for his own good. So I grab him and take him with me just like now."

Refusing to be embarrassed I looked him in the eye and dared him to say something. Wisely he didn't comment about it. Walking for a few more minutes I felt his eyes burning through my face. Finally I looked over and shot him a -what are you staring at- look. Then he smiled and I got a little nervous.

"I just realized something. Your that guy from the hall before. When we were evacuating. You complained about the guy being so fat. And you yelled at me for telling you to get up. After you slammed into me. Then I had to tell you to say thank you for getting that guy off you. Are you aware of how rude you are? Earlier today you started threatening Ralph and me. Maybe you don't notice but you talk a lot of shit for such a small and fragile looking guy. I'm pretty sure you know it too."

Ok. This might be a problem. Low key gonna hang out with Ralph now.

"Did you just call me fragile? I may be small but I'm not fragile. In fact I can probably kick your ass. Don't assume anything about me." He smirked then raised an eyebrow.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would think you were a girl. Especially with your high voice." My nose flared and I stormed off.

"Well sorry Mr. C sharp I wont irritate your ears anymore." Then I broke through the trees fixed my face and sat next to Ralph.

Ignoring Jack I made sure that if he was near I was having the time of my life.

**A/N: So I did two updates in one day because I realized it had been a long time. The only reason I even thought about it was because someone reviewed telling me to update. I've decided that if I have the chapter done or almost done I'll try to update it then. This is why today I decided to log in and finally revise the chapters I had done. Now I have updated and hopefully satisfied you lovely people who thinks my writing is good enough to read. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jess

Oh Taylor. What am I going to do with you? How could you hurt Alex? Poor thing, all he did was wander off.

Alex said something like this probably happened but I didn't believe her. Taylor probably doesn't even know the boy she attacked shared a name with her beloved Alex. Who just brushed off her violence like it was nothing.

I tried to interrogate Taylor but she wouldn't talk. And Alex ran off somewhere and I bet she's with Jack. All I know is she better not be flirting with him because if she is then she'll blow our cover. And I swear on everything I'll kill her.

On the brighter side of things Ralph and I talked for about an hour until it got dark. Then I went to lay down with Kam and went to sleep. Ralph was talking to Simon and that boy everyone calls Piggy. Those twins from earlier were sleeping near us.

Finally Alex came out of the woods then sat down next to Ralph. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was hanging out with him and excluding Jack to make him jealous. What the hell?

Oops, being on an island has me cussing. Next thing you know I'll be sleeping with every guy here. Then I'd be the next Paige. Who happens to be one of Alex's friends.

Wait a minute. Is Taylor over there too now? Dude what is going on? Don't they realize we're on a island with a bunch of boys and the oldest is 16? We are in danger, why else would I continue to have us act like boys?

Ugh, fine then if they want to be stupid they can leave me out of it.

Tomorrow we need to make shelters so we aren't just sleeping on the sand by the ocean. Though it is relaxing.

...

I woke up to the sound of waves. Dazedly looking around I saw that sometime in the night Alex and Taylor came and slept by us.

Picking myself up I slowly walked over to Ralph. He and Jack were talking about something before I came up. At the sudden silence I raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping secrets. How rude." Pretending to shake my head disappointingly I saw them both trying not to laugh.

"Actually we were talking about your brother." Jack so boldly stated. Narrowing my eyes I looked him over. Then thought about how I could cover for her.

"What about him?"

"Well at first I asked Alex to join my hunters. He said that he would only if your brother could too."

Shrugging his shoulders he went on his merry way to talk to Roger. When I looked at Ralph I guess I had a 'So what' look on my face because suddenly he felt the need to explain.

"I was just telling him that he should ask you before he just kidnaps your brother. That's why we stopped talking when you walked up."

Nodding I walked off to watch some of the little kids. Sitting down the boy with the glasses, I refuse to call him Piggy, decided to start a conversation. About Shakespeare!

At least he's intelligent. I wonder what his name is. And why people call him piggy. In reality he isn't that big. Seriously have you seen some of those Americans! 600 pounds! They probably cant get out of their beds. Now that is fat. Of course I wont judge their personality on their weight. Just saying. He's not big enough to be called Piggy.

…...

Taylor

There she goes again. Running off to watch those kids like she their mother. I guess that is partly my fault. She wouldn't be so overprotective if I hadn't of went with Mother that day.

But Mother taught me how to survive in the real world. Our father wasn't a real man. Jess was taking care of us without his help. She was a good mom for her age.

Of course I had always liked Mother more than father. She might not have acted like aunt Jolene, but that's probably why aunt Jolene's ex-husband is in jail, and Mother is hiding to stay out of jail.

I don't regret my time with her. The only thing is I wish Jess wouldn't look at me the way she does when she thinks I don't notice.

That's why I'm around Alex all the time. Even Kam, because Kam is weird. She never judges anyone. This island is nice. No one here ever looks at me like I'm a character out of some story.

Except that Roger kid. He's always looking at me. Hopefully he cant tell I'm a girl. That would be pretty bad. Although he is kinda cute in a dark way.

Ah here's my cave oh and there is my sweet little pig. I'm going to call you Wilbur. To bad if I get in a mood there wont be any Charlotte to save you. But for now I'll keep you as my pet. I should put some camouflage up so no one else can find my cave. Maybe I'll tell Alex about it later.

…...

Kam

Simon disappeared so I'm kinda bored. Alex and Taylor are getting ready to go hunting with Jake, I think that's his name, and his hunters.

Jess is watching tiny people so she's out. Guess that leaves me to myself. Maybe I'll find something interesting to do in the forest.

And hopefully nothing poisonous or deadly.

Like these really weird looking trees that have this sticky cotton stuff coming out of them. Hmm I could probably make something out of this. Oh towels, or even better blankets. I should get started now.

…...

Alex

That was a waste of like 5 hours of my life.

Not only did we not catch a pig but we didn't even find one. All of those boys were being too damn loud. And Jack wanted to get slapped so hard today.

Not only did he insult me yesterday but today he had the audacity to tell me and Taylor in front of the choir, that since we were outsiders we had to go through a trial before we could really be a hunter.

He had us climbing trees, which considering last night he already knew I could do. We had to race several boy, and naturally we beat them all. And we had to 'fight' with one of them to prove our strength.

It was nice to see the smirk wiped off his face though when I knocked Bill, who is twice my size, down in about 3 minutes. Thank you sensei.

When Bill was complaining about me hitting him to hard I had to hold back my laughter. Then I shot Jack a look.

Fragile huh.

Remember today Jack because when the time comes and I have the opportunity I am coming for you.

But first I have to block that one guy Roger from staring Taylor down.

She hasn't said anything but I know she's noticed and I know she is not happy. She wanted to show me something earlier so hopefully I can get her to talk and leave that rule of talking to much off the island.

That's one of the main things that make me mad when I think of her mother. The rest I can deal with. I know that there are crazy people out there. Hell I lived with one most of my life. And no I'm not talking about Taylor.

As we came back into camp I looked around for Jess and Kam. Finding Jess watching kids I walked over and 'politely' interrupted her conversation with Piggy. Well politely for me anyway.

"Where's Cam?" Jess gave me a look.

"Alex that was rude. I was having a conversation with him, don't just interrupt. Anyway Cam should be right over there by those trees with Simon." She started to go back to her conversation but I put my hand up to hold it.

"Right by what trees? And I don't see Simon anywhere either." Huffing she stood up and looked around. And realized that Kam was not where she said she was or anywhere on the beach.

"Oh no. Hey can we finish this later? I need to help him find his brother." Piggy waved her off, and we started the search.

Grabbing Taylor along the way we broke up and scoured the forest. Damn it this is why she's suppose to tell someone when she's going somewhere. I have no doubt in my mind she's lost.

…...

Kam

Okay it's official now. I'm lost. I'm so freaking lost that I don't even know where those trees I was by a minute ago are. But if those hunters are still out then maybe if I yell loud enough Alex will hear me.

"Alex! Alex! Taylor! Alex!"

"KAMERON STACY CHEM!" Oh shit. Run!

"YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO RUN FROM ME!" Nooooo. I'm to young to die.

"KAMERON!" Wincing I replied.

"Ma'am." Oh great now my accent is acting up.

Alex stormed into the clearing with Taylor and Jess close behind. Oh crap it was a search party. That means I was lost long enough for Alex to come back, Jess to say I was gone, and all of them to turn over every rock in the forest up until this point.

She just motioned me to come closer. When I did she grabbed me by the ear and dragged me all the way back to camp. Which was actually pretty far.

All the boys including Simon were back when we made our entrance. I wont be able to look any of them in the eye for a month.

Ralph looked like he was trying not to laugh for my sake. "So uh I guess you guys found him."

Alex looked at him weird. "How did you know he was gone?"

"Piggy told me because he was worried the same thing that happened to the kid would happen to him." Well hopefully since I'm her cousin it wont. That would suck.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

"So Taylor what's with that Roger kid and his obsession with you? Like why does he feel the need to stare you down? Do you think he knows you're a girl? You're gonna have to answer with words, so you mine as well just leave that rule about talking a certain amount off this island."

She scowled, not at me but at the ground. Struggling she fought what had been forced into her since she was little.

"Taylor no one's gonna get mad at you for talking. Honestly. But too much has gone on for you not to talk to me. In fact since we're hiding our gender we need to give each other a least a little run down of our day. Not anything extra deep but like a summary. I promise you won't get in trouble for talking. Just speak up when you want, or need to."

Breathing hard she opened her mouth and choked on a word. Then she tried again, and again. Eventually she stuttered out how Roger was on the plane next to her, and helped her move Simon in the shade after he fainted.

Later as she was exploring the woods she felt him following her. And finally how he somehow stumbled upon her right after the younger Alex's body was, put away. Thus her nickname of Shadow came into play. Now that I think about it that name is very fitting, I'm gonna use it.

But none of that explained why he was following behind her like that. I may have to do some creeping and figure that out. But that isn't all the information I need about her.

"Alright well, I'll try to find out what his deal is and hopefully put an end to it. You know that isn't all I need to know. Don't be afraid to tell me about all the little things as well. You know how I'm nosy, that stuff is what gives me joy. Go."

There's a slight red tinge on her cheeks that was darker on her ears. Personal stuff was always a touchy subject for her. And now its gonna be really interesting. "W-W-Wh-When the f-f-fire st-st-star-started I left and I left and felt b-b-bad. T-the-the tried to get to my p-p-p to my p-p-p."

Seeing her struggle so much was depressing so I cut into her story to help her out. "The fire started so you left but you still started to feel bad right? Then you were trying to get to a pig that I'm gonna assume you caught earlier, wow that would really shatter Jack's confidence, but obviously didn't make it. So somehow you ran into little Alex and attacked him. How did you put him to rest?"

She was looking at the ground guiltily. Despite what Jess believes she does have a conscience, it just doesn't show up until after she's already done it. And it's not her fault with her state of mind.

"Af-af-after, w-wh-when I l-l-looked u-up there was a f-fire and I p-put him -there so n-no one would find his body. Like cremating him."

I took a deep breath, then another one, and I let it go. This is what happens when you excite an unstable person. Damn. "Anything else you want to say?"

Silence.

Before I could move on though I heard something. Checking the area surrounding the clearing I almost took my feet out of the pond and went to investigate. Then I glanced beside me and saw Taylor, fidgeting.

What the hell is she gonna say that's making her so nervous?

"Do you like Jack?" Whoa, so that what those books were talking about when they said their heart stopped. Pretty sure that can be classified as pure terror.

"What! Don't be ridiculous! Why on earth would I like Jack? He's rude, conceited, way too confident, and I'm supposed to be a guy. And he's a redhead!" Breathing hard from my tirade, I waited for her to agree with me that it was a completely ridiculous thing to assume.

"Well I would believe that but he's the only boy who has gotten under your skin before. He's nosy not rude, just as confident as you are, and you being a guy doesn't' mean you can't think he's cute. Plus I know for a fact that for 2 years straight you would only consider Ron Weasley from Harry Potter as attractive. So that redhead thing wasn't important." She didn't stop there even though I wanted her to.

"And when we had gone hunting yesterday you were very, harsh, when you taught that boy you fought a lesson. Almost as if you were showing off for someone." Damn Taylor and her perceptive ways. Was I really that bad?

"Sorry Taylor. Jack isn't that cute to me. You were right about me showing off though. It's because I was obviously trying to impress Jack. Not for the reason you think though. See Jack likes to talk a lot, and on this island he only talks to three people directly, excluding teasing Piggy. Those would be Roger, or Shadow as you so eloquently put it, Maurice ,and Ralph. Maurice and Roger were there so he only person he would tell would be Ralph. And Ralph is the one I really want to impress."

"He's cute, considerate, smart, has an awesome body, and doesn't act like he's better than everyone else. So honestly he's like the best guy on this whole island. The only problem is sometimes I feel like he likes Jess. Then I remember that we're all suppose to be guys, so why does it seem like that?"

"Well maybe he likes her in the way he likes Piggy. Like an adviser or something ya know." I ponder this for a moment before it hits me that she had completely stopped stuttering. Our conversation must have completely gotten her focus off her mother. And its not like I'm gonna remind her.

"Yea you're probably right. We should ask her what they talk about. And find out where in the hell Kameron keeps running off to. Why are we just now thinking of having meetings? Come on lets go find them, its pretty dark out so we can finally bathe."

…..

Jess's POV

I'm literally fighting with myself right now. Every time I see Piggy look at me kinda strange I realize that I'm paying a little too much attention to Ralph, so I pinch myself to stop from being entranced. Then I realize that Alex and Taylor are still gone. And of course that makes me more tense, which leads to a bigger headache.

While I'm at it I mind as well slap myself silly every time I breathe. The only person I can ever truly rely on is Kam. And she's the youngest out of all of us.

"Hey Jess, are you alright?" Completely lost I look at him with the most pitiful smile on my face.

"Yep I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Now he's looking at me concerned and Jack, Roger, Maurice, and Piggy look like I should be on meds. Ha, wrong sister.

"Well because Jack just told us that Alex took down Bill without breaking a sweat."

"Oh that, yeah that's nothing, perfectly normal. Wait, what! Dammit Alex. Why was he fighting Phil anyway?" Maurice starts snickering quietly while Piggy puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It was apart of his trial to be a hunter. Taylor too. You know the trail with running and all that good stuff Jack was talking about." He is so trying to look out but I'm sorry I was not paying any attention to that conversation at all. Maybe I better just play the pissed cousin.

"I said no more fighting, what does he do? He goes and beats up on the biggest guy here. Just 'cuz you can beat them up doesn't mean you should."

"You should tell him that. He's coming over now."

I spun around to see Alex and Taylor just casually walking over to us.

"Alex why did you beat up Phil?"

"Who?"

"Phil!"

"Who?!"

"PHIL!"

"Who in the hell is Phil? There's a Phil on this island?"

"You just fought him today, don't play stupid." She narrowed her eyes at me like I've lost my mind.

Again wrong sister.

"Maybe you should recheck your sources then come at me so we can do this right."

Whoa, I didn't expect her to get so pissed. Turning around I looked at Piggy.

"His name is Bill, not Phil. And he had to fight him to be a hunter." Oh Bill not Phil. Who is Bill? Oh right that really big guy.

"Are you ok?" She sneered at me like I just slapped her sister and then asked for a hug.

"Taylor handle Jess before he gets punched in the face. I don't feel like putting up with his shit right now. I'm gonna go find Cam. Oops. Did I just cuss again? Oh no! Better not let my dearest older cousin hear me." The look on her face said she wasn't through. This was just the tip of the iceberg. Great, now I just pissed off one of my allies on this whole freakin' island. And we've barely been here a week. Next thing you know we're all going to start acting like savages!

**A/N: _I am so sorry. The first time I loaded this I was in a rush just to get the chapter up. Then I checked my email and saw that a guest had reviewed. To be honest I'm always surprised when I get reviews. So I stopped what I was doing and read the email. Whoever left the review I am truly sorry. At first I had no idea what you meant, but then I looked at the actual story from your point of view and not just what I see when I upload it. And I saw that somehow I accidentally posted this chapter as literally 2 massive paragraphs. As soon as I saw that I went back and fixed it obviously, but I'm still sorry to everyone who read it and had a hard time because of carelessness. Next time I will be a lot more careful. Oh and I am working on the next chapter but school is ending so all of my teachers decided that they needed to give me enough work in this last month to last through August. My guess is that maybe the second week of June when I'll be done and have went to all the graduation parties I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for understanding, and thanks for reviewing and letting me know that I needed to fix something. It was appreciated. _**


End file.
